Zakłady
by TheShadowSwan
Summary: Po wygraniu drugiego mistrzostwa z rzędu Akashi proponuje zakład.
1. Wstęp

_Jak widać przeczytanie nowej mangi działa cuda na brak weny ;) Tak więc pomimo moich zapowiedzi przybywam z gorącej krainy, w jaką zamieniło się moje mieszkanie z nowym opowiadaniem. Z góry uprzedzam, że rating i genre może się zmienić z powodu nie ustabilizowanej wizji owego ficka. Prawdopodobieństwo wystąpienia yaoica jest dość wysokie, więc czujcie się ostrzeżeni ;)_

_Zgodność z mangą zachodzi mniej więcej do 203 chaptera. _

_Rozdział, a raczej rozdzialik betowany przez Serka. Dziękuję._

* * *

- Za rok zdobędziemy nasze trzecie, a zarazem ostatnie mistrzostwo. – Poważnym głosem rozpoczął rudowłosy kapitan i potoczył wzrokiem po swoich kolegach z drużyny. Drużyny, która już teraz nazywana była Pokoleniem Cudów. – Rozejdziemy się do różnych szkół i zostaniemy rywalami... – Zawiesił efektownie głos. – A jednak jedno dalej będzie nas łączyło. _Zwycięstwo jest wszystkim_. Więc może podniesiemy stawkę?

- Co masz na myśli Akashicchi? – Jak zwykle pierwszy wyrwał się już podekscytowany jasnowłosy model, który już zdążył zapomnieć o smutku, jaki odczuł na przypomnienie o tym, że już za rok pożegna się z swoim ukochanym Kurokocchim i Aominecchim.

- Dowiedziałbyś się, gdybyś mu nie przerwał Kise-kun. – Westchnął spokojnym, jakby pustym głosem ich widmowy zawodnik i gestem przeprosił Akashiego, prosząc go o kontynuację.

- Otóż Ryouta po głowie chodzi mi mały zakład. – Diabelski błysk w oku Akashiego nigdy nie zwiastował niczego dobrego, już się tego zdążyli nauczyć, ale... No właśnie, „ale". Spojrzeli po sobie i uśmiechnęli się do siebie już czując w sobie iskrę rywalizacji.

- Co miałoby być przedmiotem zakładu Akashi? – Jak zwykle spokojny Midorima zdmuchnął niewidzialny dla innych pyłek z swojego dzisiejszego szczęśliwego przedmiotu – czarnego hetmana.

- Zakład byłby prosty – kto przegra mecz, spełnia jedno życzenie. – Diabelski uśmiech wyraźnie dał im do zrozumienia, że „kary" dla nich już są obmyślane.

Ponownie popatrzyli po sobie kalkulując możliwe straty i zyski. Jedno życzenie...

- Każde życzenie Akashi? – Jakby na przekór złośliwemu wyrazowi oczu przy każdym spojrzeniu na Kise, głos Aomine był dość spokojny. Można rzec nawet, iż znudzony.

- Każde. – Potwierdził, a Kuroko przełknął głośno ślinę. Do tej pory dawał radę zbywać zarówno propozycję „treningu", jak i zaproszenia na „film, czy coś takiego", ale przez ten zakład poczuł się nagle jak owieczka w stadzie wilków.

- Zgoda, Aka-chin. – Mruknął Murasakibara przerywając na chwilę jedzenie pocky.

- Zgoda. – Midorima zadowolony spojrzał na Kuroko i poprawił okulary wystudiowanym, idealnie ukrywającym niecierpliwość gestem.

- Zgoda. – Roześmiał się zadowolony Aomine i spojrzał złośliwie na Kise, mrucząc po nosem coś jak „robaczki, duuużo robaczków".

- Zgoda. – Kise z trudem opanował wzdrygnięcie i powiedział to, czego od niego wymagano.

Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na najmniejszego z nich wszystkich, profilaktycznie trzymanego za rękaw przez Murasakibarę.

- Zgoda. – Mruknął słabo Kuroko. Miał dwa wyjścia – trafić do silnej szkoły, albo... Pójść do szkoły, która nie spotka się z nimi nawet na meczu towarzyskim.


	2. Zakład 1

_Ten rozdział jest dość szybko jak na mnie i moje możliwości. Jak łatwo można zauważyć opieram się na relacjach z meczy umieszczanych w mandze i anime, więc nie będę ich opisywać w ficku. W końcu i tak pamiętacie kolejność meczy oraz zwycięzców, prawda? ;)_

_Rozdział niebetowany._

* * *

Od tamtego zakładu minął rok – wszyscy rozeszli się do własnych szkół z silnymi drużynami. Zmienieni przez ostatnią wygraną. Pewni swoich umiejętności i z niecierpliwością czekający na mecze z byłymi kolegami z drużyny. A konkretnie na wygraną z nimi. Każdy układał „kary" dla reszty „Pokolenia Cudów"... Ale czy naprawdę każdy?

Jeden z nich – ich widmowy zawodnik przekraczał właśnie spokojnie bramy liceum, które działało dopiero drugi rok – całkiem logicznie stwierdzając, że tu powinien być bezpieczny. W końcu do takiego liceum zazwyczaj nie idą najlepsi zawodnicy, kto by się spodziewał, że trafi im się ktoś z Teikou? I to akurat regularny? Pomimo tego, że jakby instynktownie, zapisał się do klubu koszykówki, dalej czuł się dość bezpieczny – przynajmniej dopóki nie spotkał JEGO. Chłopaka, który uwielbiał grać w kosza. Chłopaka, który wybijał się na tle reszty zawodników. Faceta, który choć nie dorównywał jego staremu zespołowi, to był wystarczająco dobry, by jego bezpieczeństwo stało się odległym snem. Kagami Taiga – jego nowy kolega z drużyny. Cóż zrobić w takim razie? Nie da się schować? To trzeba walczyć. Powiedział, że stanie się jego cieniem. Obiecał, że pomoże mu stać się numerem 1 w Japonii... I dość szybko tego pożałował.

* * *

Już parę dni po jego oświadczeniu na ich sali gimnastycznej pojawił się intruz... I to intruz, którego zdecydowanie nie chciał spotkać chwilę po tym jak usłyszał, że będzie z nim grał. Nawet jeśli towarzysko.

- Długo się nie widzieliśmy. – Powiedział spokojnie w kierunku Kise, starając się zwalczyć złe przeczucia.

- Bardzo długo. – Ten przytaknął radośnie. Jego Kurokocchi wciąż graaa... Co więcej niedługo z nim przegra, więc będzie pierwszym wygranym. - Przepraszam, ale... Emm... Mogłybyście poczekać z pięć minut? – Zwrócił się do otaczających go podekscytowanych dziewczyn i skierował całą swą uwagę na zespół.

- C-co tu robisz?

- Słyszałem, że naszym następnym przeciwnikiem będzie Seirin. A pamiętałem, że Kurokocchi tu dołączył, więc przyszedłem się przywitać. – Odpowiedział na pytanie kapitana i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

* * *

Dźwięk opadającego ciała i piłki przelatującej przez obręcz – tak kochane przez koszykarzy dźwięki, teraz jednak sparaliżowały drużynę Seirin.

- To trochę... – Kise zawiesił głos jakby nie wierząc w to co ma zamiar powiedzieć... – Po czymś tak słabym nie mogę tak sobie wyjść. – Westchnął i zwrócił się do drużyny z szerokim uśmiechem. - Proszę oddajcie mi Kurokocchiego. – Mruknął w kierunku drużyny, co do której miał pewność, że przegrają. Z kretesem. - Dołącz do nas, zagrajmy znów razem – zaproponował niebieskookiemu wiedząc, że oboje zdają sobie sprawę co znaczy ta propozycja „_Daję ci szansę na przejście przez ten zakład obronną ręką. We dwoje mamy szansę się obronić nawet przed Akashim._" – Naprawdę Cię szanuję Kurokocchi. Zostając tutaj zmarnujesz swój talent. – _Przegrasz ze mną, a ja wolałbym, byś spełnił to życzenie sam z siebie, a nie przez ten zakład_. – Więc? Co ty na to?

- Miło słyszeć, że tak o mnie myślisz. – _Naprawdę zapominasz, że ja też byłem regularnym tego zespołu? Że choć byłem najsłabszy, to żaden z nich nawet na treningach nie chciał grać przeciwko mojej drużynie?_ – Ale z całym szacunkiem muszę odmówić. – _Znów mnie nie doceniasz, Kise-kun. Ostatnim razem przepraszałeś prawie na klęczkach._

- Brzmi to trochę dziwacznie. – _Potrzebujesz silnego światła, by nie paść ich ofiarą. On się nie nadaje._ – Ponadto to do ciebie nie podobne. Wygrana była wszystkim. – _Tyle razy nam uciekałeś, by teraz pozostać tam, gdzie oczywiste jest, że przegrasz?_ – Dlaczego nie dołączyłeś do silniejszej szkoły? – _Czyżbyś próbował się wycofać z zakładu Kurokocchi?_

- Od tamtej pory moje myślenie się zmieniło. – _Naprawdę wolałbym nie ryzykować gry z drużyną, która od razu rzuciłaby wam wyzwanie._ – Co ważniejsze obiecaliśmy coś sobie z Kagami-kunem. – _On jest moim światłem. Tak jak kiedyś Aomine-kun. Ty nigdy nim nie byłeś, pamiętasz?_ - Przyrzekliśmy pokonać Cudowną Generację. – _Wygramy. Musimy. Zresztą ja tak samo jak każdy z nas chcę zobaczyć Akashiego na kolanach._

-To naprawdę nie w twoim stylu. Tak sobie żartować. – _Naprawdę myślisz, że on da radę? To naiwność Kurokocchi._

* * *

Pomimo teoretycznej różnicy w ich poziomach i szansach, mecz był bardzo wyrównany. Piłka latała w tę i spowrotem, co chwila przelatując, przez jedną z obręczy.

- Jesteś silny Kise. – _Nigdy temu nie przeczyłem._ - Jestem bezsilny, a Kagami-kun nie może się tobie równać. Ale jeśli pracujemy razem to może nam się udać. – _Nie przegram, nie z tobą Kise-kun._

- Naprawdę się zmieniłeś Kurokocchi. Nie tak graliśmy w Teiko. Ale i tak mnie nie zatrzymacie. Ja będę zwycięzcą. – _Nie pozwolę by nagroda wymsknęła mi się z rąk. Nie dam ci uciec Kurokocchi. Nie tym razem._

* * *

- Przegrałem... Naprawdę przegrałem. – Powtórzył w szoku. Pokonała go małpa z podwójną brwią... Gorzej. Przegrał zakład z Kurokocchim, a jego sadyzm był dość powszechnie znany w drużynie Teikou. Nie tak jak ten Akashiego, ale i tak nikt nie wspominał dobrze tych przebłysków, jakich Kuroko czasami nie potrafił ukryć.

- Uspokój się Kise... Słyszałeś o czymś takim jak rewanż? Dorwiemy ich na Inter High. – Głos Kasamatsu lekko go otrzeźwił, ale on sam tylko mruknął jakby do siebie.

- O ile dożyję.

- Hę?!

* * *

- Więc przegrałeś. – Cichy, spokojny i niestety znajomy głos sprawił, że Kise wyciągnął głowę spod natrysku, obrócił głowę i spojrzał nieprzytomnie na stojącego obok zielonowłosego kolegę z gimnazjum.

- Co ty tu robisz Midorimacchi? – Złote oczy zmrużyły się podejrzliwie.

- To chyba oczywiste, że przyszedłem obejrzeć końcówkę meczu? – Midorima charakterystycznym dla niego gestem poprawił zsuwające się okulary. – I dopilnować, by przegrany nie uciekł od kary.

- Czemu nie pójdziesz porozmawiać z Kurokocchim? – Kise prychnął wycierając twarz ręcznikiem.

- Ponieważ bardziej martwię się tym, że zwiejesz, niż że Kuroko zapomni o swojej nagrodzie. – Złośliwe słowa zostały wypowiedziane beznamiętnym głosem, pomimo tego, iż w zielonych tęczówkach błyskały iskry złośliwości.

- Nie zwieję. – warknął cicho – w końcu to mój Kurokocchi. – Zaśpiewał wesoło i spojrzał ponuro na Midorimę. – Skrzywdź go po waszej wygranej, a wgniotę twój zespół w ziemię.

- Przegrałeś z tym troglodytą z podwójną brwią. – Lekceważąco prychnął Shintaro – Nie masz szans z prawdziwą drużyną.

* * *

_[Kise pov]_

Świst siatki, delikatne skrzypienie butów, wyczucie piłki i partnera...

Więc jednak udało mi się zagrać z Kurokocchim – szkoda, że ten troglodyta, jak to Midorimacchi go nazwał, grał razem z nimi... No, ale... W życiu nie można mieć wszystkiego. Szczególnie przy Kurokocchim.

- Cieszę się, że jednak zagraliśmy razem Kurokocchi – zaśpiewałem, mając delikatną nadzieję na to, że się nade mną zlituje i moja kara nie będzie zbyt straszna. Bo w to, że będzie straszna nigdy nie wątpiłem.

- Ach, Kise-kun, zapomniałbym. – _Proszę, proszę, proszę... Nic strasznego, żadnych robaków._ – Twoja kara...

- Kara? – Wtrącił Kagami, lecz został konkursowo zignorowany przez obu byłych zawodników Teiko.

- Powiedzmy, że przez najbliższy miesiąc nie będziesz się ze mną widywał, ani kontaktował w żaden sposób. – _Nadzieja matką głupich, czy jakoś tak._

- Ale Kurokocchiiii...


	3. Zakład 2

_Ugh... Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale napisanie ostatnich akapitów szło mi okropnie... Szczególnie, że wykorzystałam tam fragmenty polskich napisów do KnB... W związku z tym mam pytanie - czy ktoś wie, gdzie mogę znaleźć, ewentualnie, czy ktoś mógłby mi zorganizować napisy w formacie txt? Ładnie proszę?_

_Rozdział, choć dłuższy niż zwykle to niebetowany._

* * *

- Ki-cha~n, słyszałam, że przegrałeś mecz z Tetsu-kunem. Co masz zrobić, co masz zrobić? – Kise odsunął od siebie słuchawkę już przy pierwszym słowie, choć i bez tego słyszał swą byłą menadżer bardziej niż wyraźnie.

- Aominecchi kazał ci zadzwonić, czy sama mnie dręczysz? – Prychnął tylko. To już dwa dni od jego przegranej. Dla większości „tylko", a dla niego „aż". Dwa dni bez widywania, czy kontaktowania się z Kurokocchim. Jego widmowy kolega jak zwykle natychmiast trafił w czuły punkt. Nie widzieli się od finałów w trzeciej klasie. A teraz? Jedno spotkanie, jeden mecz i od razu ban na miesiąc...

- Oboje jesteśmy ciekawi. Wię~c? Ki-cha~n... Jaka była kara? – Roześmiany głos Satsuki zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami tylko pogorszył jego już i tak parszywy nastrój...

- Mam miesięcznego bana na Kurokocchiego. – Prychnął niechętnie i po raz kolejny już tego dnia uderzył w swoje biurko. Jakby tego było mało Kasamatsu-senpai zabronił mu pokazywać się na treningach „dopóki się nie ogarnie"... Czyli miesiąc bez koszykówki na uczciwym poziomie... Rozmyślania przerwał mu wybuch śmiechu Momoi.

- Miesięcznego bana na Tetsu-kuna? – Powtórzyła jakby niedowierzając... W odpowiedzi na te słowa Kise usłyszał jeszcze jeden, o wiele głośniejszy wybuch śmiechu.

- Jesteście potworami... – Jęknął słuchając ich śmiechu. – Moglibyście się zlitować nad biednym mną...

- I co jeszcze Kise? – Rozbawiony głos Aomine przerwał mu narzekanie. – Trzeba było wygrać. Przecież Tetsu jest innym typem zawodnika. – Powiedział to tonem jednoznacznie wskazującym na powątpiewanie w zdrowe zmysły rozmówcy.

- Kurokocchi ma nowe światło. – Wyjaśnił z goryczą blondyn. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że to Kurokocchi jest tam najlepszym graczem. – Zaśpiewał, gotów wychwalać „jego kochanego Kurokocchiego".

- Nowe światło? Pffft... Jakby ktokolwiek mógł zająć moje miejsce. – Lekceważące prychnięcie w słuchawce zirytowało modela. W końcu nawet on przegrał...

- Ciekawe co Kurokochi każe ci zrobić, jak już przegrasz, Aominecchi. – Roześmiał się Kise i zakończył połączenie. Ta mała złośliwość poprawiła mu humor na tyle, by piłka do kosza zaczęła przyciągać jego wzrok i dłonie...

* * *

Sala gimnastyczna w Shuutoku była ogromna, świeżo wyremontowana i zapełniona trenującymi zawodnikami. A miał, kto trenować, gdyż owego dnia w klubie koszykarskim Shuutoku był wspólny trening wszystkich składów. Białe koszulki trzeciego, zielone drugiego i czarne pierwszego składu wymieszały się, tworząc kolorową masę, solidarnie klnącą na testy wytrzymałościowe, jakie zgotował im trener… Nawet Midorima Shintarou, specjalista od rzutów „za trzy" Pokolenia Cudów, był tak wykończony, że zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać nad wykorzystaniem swojej trzeciej zachcianki tego dnia, na natychmiastowy powrót do domu. Wiedział jednak, co w takim wypadku na treningu zrobiłby mu kapitan drużyny. Gorsze od specjalnych treningów Akashiego to, to by nie było, ale i tak lepiej było się na to nie narażać. Korzystał właśnie z dobrze zasłużonej przerwy, gdy jego telefon zadzwonił…

- Moshi mo… - Nie zdążył nawet dokończyć powitania, gdy usłyszał pisk. I to pisk nie byle jaki, gdyż niestety znajomy…

- Midori~n… Słyszałeś o karze Ki-chana?! – Momoi jak to zwykle bywało od razu przeszła do sedna. Midorima tylko się wzdrygnął. Jego jakże skromnym zdaniem Kuroko miał dobre, choć zwykle zbyt okrutne pomysły i nie do końca był pewien, czy naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, jakie zadanie dostał Kise, który może i był idiotą, ale nawet idiota nie zasłużył na karne zadanie od Kuroko. Szczególnie od Kuroko, którego wcześniej osobiście zranił.

- Nie – mruknął po krótkiej chwili zadumy. – Co wymyślił Kuroko?

- Ki-chan ma miesięcznego bana na Tetsu-ku~na – zaśpiewała przeszczęśliwa… Midorima zawsze podejrzewał, że Momoi podświadomie uznawała Kise za rywala do serca niebieskookiego. Aż dziwne, że ten jej kobiecy instynkt szwankował, przy zdecydowanie większym zagrożeniu, niż psowaty blondyn.

- Miesięczny… ban… na Kuroko… - powtórzył powoli, jakby dokładnie nie rozumiejąc przesłania, po czym zrobił coś, co spowodowało, że stojący obok niego Takao omal nie dostał zawału, mianowicie parsknął cichym, urywanym śmiechem. Zwrócił tym samym na siebie uwagę również reszty zespołu… W końcu poważny pan Midorima się nie śmieje… - Kise wolałby już chyba spędzić parę godzin w otoczeniu robaków, niż miesiąc bez Kuroko. Szczególnie po tym jak wreszcie go odnalazł – mruknął już z poważną miną, lecz Momoi, która przecież spędziła z nim trzy lata wyraźnie wyczuła chęć roześmiania się. – Kto już wie? – Pomimo różnic, które tylko się nasiliły po wygraniu ich trzeciego mistrzostwa obiecali się informować o karnych zadaniach. W końcu wszyscy weszli w ten zakład.

- Dai-chan i ty. Powiadom Akashi-ku~na i Mukku~na – zaśpiewała jeszcze raz i rozłączyła się, wywołując u Midorimy zrezygnowane wygięcie warg. Szybko wszedł w menedżera wiadomości i wysłał dwie o identycznej treści. „**Kuroko wygrał z Kise. Kara – miesięczny ban na Kuroko.**"

* * *

Gdzieś w jakże odległym Kioto, w szkole, którą ogół znał pod nazwą "Rakuzan" czerwonowłosy kapitan drużyny koszykówki został oderwany od gry w Shogi dźwiękiem przychodzącego smsa. Leniwym gestem sprawdził jego treść i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Zawsze wierzył w ukryty sadyzm Tetsui. I choć jego zwycięstwo lekko namieszało w jego planach, to oznaczało również, że dzięki silnemu światłu, Kuroko liczy się w ich maleńkim zakładzie.

* * *

To było po meczu z Meijo... Spotkanie kolejnej pary z Pokolenia Cudów... Ponowne ożywienie tego zakładu... A wszystko ponownie zaczęło się od niewyparzonej gęby nowego światła widmowego zawodnika.

- Pójdę się przywitać. – stwierdził normalnym tonem powodując, że reszta drużyny zrozumiała przesłanie dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Wtedy było już za późno. – Hej, jesteś Midorima Shintarou, prawda?

- Tak, a ty? Kim jesteś? – Lekceważący ton. Kuroko może nawet by się na to nabrał, gdyby Momoi nie powiedziała mu, że Midorima przyjechał na ich mecz z Kaijo. – Hm? Chcesz uścisnąć dłoń? – „Strzelec wyborowy" Shuutoku zdziwił się widząc wyciągniętą w pozornie przyjaznym geście dłoń. Westchnął zrezygnowany i podał mu swoją, by już po chwili prawie, że warknąć... Ten debil podpisał mu się na dłoni!

- Wyglądasz mi na kogoś takiego, kto by mnie nie zapamiętał, gdybym się normalnie przedstawił. – Aroganckie słowa... Jak można było się domyśleć wywołały natychmiastowy odzew, w postaci pulsującej żyłki. – Chcę by osoba, na której mam się zemścić za moich senpai zapamiętała mnie.

- Zemsta? Jesteś trochę lekkomyślny, prawda?

- Ha?!

- Jesteś z Seirin, prawda? Twoi starsi koledzy nic ci nie powiedzieli? – Wtedy do ich rozmowy wtrącił się ktoś jeszcze. Pierwszoklasista z Shuutoku. – W zeszłym roku trzej królowie zniszczyli Seirin, kiedy potroili ich wynik.

- Mów sobie co chcesz, ale różnica siły jest niepodważalna. – kontynuował Midorima. – Nawet, jeśli znów spotkamy się w mistrzostwach, historia jedynie się powtórzy.

- Nie. – _Nie mam zamiaru do tego dopuścić Midorima-kun. Nie dbam o miano widmowego zawodnika, ale nie mam zamiaru się zbłaźnić._ – Możesz tylko spekulować na podstawie przeszłości. – _Mnie też nazywaliście najsłabszym, a obroniłem się przed Kise-kunem._ – Nie wiesz, co się stanie, dopóki nie zagrasz Midorima-kun.

- Kuroko, nie lubię cię. – _Nie wiem czemu, ale chcę się tobą opiekować. Jakbyś tego potrzebował._ – Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć co myślisz, patrząc w twoje oczy. – _Bardzo ładne oczy, de facto... _– Jest parę rzeczy, które chciałbym ci powiedzieć, – _I jeszcze więcej, co do których chciałbym, byś miał ich świadomość, choć nawet Oha Asa nie zmusi mnie do wypowiedzenia ich na głos,_ – ale wypowiedzenie ich teraz byłoby bezsensowne. Wpierw dołącz do nas w finałach. – _Doprowadźmy naszą część zakładu do końca._

- Masz gadane. Jesteś jednym z nich, prawda? Chodziłeś do szkoły razem z Shin-chanem, tak? – W ich rozmowę ponownie wciął się czarnowłosy pierwszak z Shuutoku. – Nie przejmuj się nim. On jest trochę nieufny. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i kontynuował. – Poza tym jest bardzo zainteresowany twoją osobą. – Dodał, powodując u Kuroko chęć przewrócenia oczami. Niech dla odmiany powie coś, o czym jeszcze nie wiedział. – Nawet przyszedł obejrzeć wasz pierwszy mecz eliminacyjny.

- Nie powinieneś zmyślać Takao. – _Wcale AŻ TAK mnie nie interesujecie._

* * *

- Nie przypuszczałem, że uda się wam dojść aż tutaj. – _Myślałem, że chcesz się przed nami ukryć w tej słabej szkole._ – Ale na tym się kończy. – _Tym razem ty będziesz miał zadanie Kuroko._ – Nieważne jak słaba, mała, lub nieznana. Każda drużyna może walczyć dopóki ze sobą współpracuje. – _Brzmi znajomo, czyż nie?_ – To jedynie iluzja. – _Naprawdę się łudziłeś, że powygrywasz na wszystkich etapach?_ – Chodź. Pokażę ci jak głupia była twoja decyzja. – _Trzeba było pójść do silnej szkoły, która miałaby z nami szansę, albo schować się w szkole jeszcze słabszej. Tak słabej, byśmy nie mogli cię dosięgnąć Kuroko._

- Nikt nie wie, czy decyzje, które podejmujemy są dobre, czy złe. Nie to zmusiło mnie do takiej decyzji. – _Nie chciałem się ukryć. No... Nie do końca. Chciałem grać z drużyną, która kocha to co robi._ – I pozwól, że jeszcze coś dodam... Seirin nie jest słabe. – _Nie chowam się tutaj. Wręcz przeciwnie. Walczę._ – Nie przegramy. – _Ponownie to ja będę wymyślać zadanie. Odwrotność nie jest możliwa._

* * *

4 minuta meczu. Piłka wreszcie wylądowała w czyimś koszu. Po raz pierwszy od gwizdka siatka świsnęła, oznajmiając zdobycie pierwszych punktów dla Shuutoku. Zaraz po tym specjalne podanie Kuroko przeleciało całe boisko i piłka po raz kolejny przeleciała przez obręcz. Tym razem drużyny przeciwnej. Ten mecz nie może zakończyć się łatwo.

- Kuroko... – _Naprawdę nie mógłbyś pogodzić się z przeznaczeniem i oddać mi tego meczu? Oczywiście wraz z moją nagrodą. Nie sądzisz, że tak byłoby o wiele łatwiej? I przyjemniej. Oczywiście dla mnie to nadal byłaby nagroda, ale ty nie musiałbyś traktować tego jako kary._

- Przepraszam, ale nie pozwolę ci przejąć pierwszej kwarty tak łatwo. – _Ani meczu, jeśli już o tym mówimy. Nie poddam się. Nie tak łatwo. Nie tak szybko. Nie po tym jak wspaniale ten mecz się zaczął. To będzie ciekawy pojedynek. Nie sądzisz?_

* * *

- Nie przypuszczałem, że tak nas dogonicie. – _Przyznaję, nie wierzyłem w ciebie. Moja wina._

- Midorima-kun, kiedyś powiedziałeś, że wsady to rzuty, które są warte tylko dwa punkty. – _Pamiętasz ten dzień? Wtedy jeszcze nie myśleliśmy o tym zakładzie. W sumie to wtedy jeszcze bawiliśmy się grą._ – Twoje rzuty za trzy są naprawdę imponujące, ale inspirujące wsady jak ten przed chwilą są warte dużo więcej niż punkty, przez nie zdobyte.

* * *

Ulewny deszcz, ukrywał powoli wpływające z oczu zielonowłosego łzy. Przegrał. Przegrał zakład z Kuroko... Ważniejsze. Przegrał mecz. Po raz pierwszy w całym swoim życiu.

- Tak? – Odebrał telefon nie patrząc na dzwoniący numer. Błąd.

- Ach Midorin! Jak dobrze znowu z tobą pogadać. – Głośny... Bardzo głośny głos Momoi od razu odrzucił mu rękę od ucha. Dla zdrowia. – Jak mecz? – _Kto wygrał? Jakie zadanie?_ – Wygrałeś? Przegrałeś? Więc jak? Powiesz mi?

Klik...

Błogosławiona cisza...

Znów ktoś dzwoni... Nie mogli sobie wybrać gorszej pory...

Midorima odebrał telefon nie patrząc na wyświetlacz. Nie musiał. Doskonale wiedział, kto właśnie się do niego dobija.

- Czego ty chcesz? Daj mi już spo...

- Aleś zrzędliwy. – Męski, świetnie znany mu głos. W sumie bardziej od niego nie chciał teraz rozmawiać tylko z Kise i Akashim. – Już wiem. Przegrałeś, prawda?

- Aomine? – _Czyżbyś interesował się czymś tak trywialnym jak nasz zakład?_ – Tak. – _Wypadek przy pracy._ – Powinieneś uważać podczas Mistrzostw Ligi. – _Wiesz, że Kuroko to mały sadysta. A skoro wygrał nawet ze mną..._

- Co? – _Uważać? Na kogo? Kuroko sam ze mną nie wygra. A on tam jest najlepszym zawodnikiem. _– Co ty mówisz? Okropne. – _Aż tak we mnie nie wierzysz Midorima?_ – Jedyną osobą, która może mnie pokonać jestem ja sam. – _Nie bez powodu to ja byłem asem Teiko._

- W ogóle się nie zmieniłeś Aomine. – _Tak samo idiotycznie arogancki jak zwykle._ – Nie rozumiesz? Będziesz grał przeciwko Kuroko w Mistrzostwach Ligi. – _Był twoim partnerem. Powinieneś wiedzieć równie dobrze, jeśli nie lepiej od nas na co go stać._

- Chyba czegoś nie rozumiesz, Midorima. –_ Mam tego świadomość. W końcu to ja znam go najlepiej. W tym jego styl gry._ – Przeszłość jest nieistotna. Teraz jesteśmy wrogami. – _A ten zakład tylko zaostrza w nas instynkt każący wygrywać. Ty też go chyba masz, prawda?_

- ... – _Skretyniały, arogancki idiota._

- Rozłączam się. – _Doskonale wiem, co sobie pomyślałeś..._

- Jasne. – _A idź w cholerę..._

- Midorin! Przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam, w momencie, w którym masz doła. Rozchmurz się! – _W końcu Tetsu-kun nie wymyśli nic zbyt okrutnego, prawda? To nie jest Akashi-kun._

- Zamknij się! – _I tak jest mu ciężko Satsuki, a ty jeszcze pogarszasz sprawę._

Klik.

* * *

- Shin-cha~n... Skończyłeś? – Podejrzanie wesoły głos Takao wybudził go z lekkiego transu, w jaki zapadł obiecując sobie, że będzie trenował dość ciężko, by już nie przegrać z tym... Troglodytą, który pokrzyżował mu plany wspaniałej „kary" dla Kuroko.

- Czego chcesz Takao? – Zapytał chłodno i odwrócił lekko głowę, by jego towarzysz nie dostrzegł lekko zaczerwienione oczy.

- Mam wiadomość od Tecchana... – Roześmiał się złośliwie.

- Kogo?

- No... Tecchan, Kuroko Tetsuya. Taki niski, niebieski, widmowy zawodnik. Chodziłeś z nim do gimnazjum, kojarzysz?

- Jaka to wiadomość?

- Cytuję „w ciągu następnych dwóch tygodni masz być miły dla Kagami-kuna." Koniec cytatu. – Złośliwy uśmiech Takao wyraźnie powiedział mu, że w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni podejrzanie często będą wpadać na zawodników Seirin...


	4. Zakład 3

_Długo mi to zajęło, oj długo... Wen mi wyparował na to opowiadanie, ale wrócił, więc postaram się częściej dodawać chapki... Co do tego rozdziału znajdują się sugestie odnośnie sytuacji męsko-męskich, więc czujcie się ostrzeżeni ;) Co do opisu samej kary... Może kiedy indziej ;)_

_Rozdział, tak jak i poprzednie - niebetowany. Odnośnie bety... Nie mogę się obecnie skontaktować z moją, więc jeśli ktoś byłby chętny, by tymczasowo zająć jej pozycję, to proszę o info na pm._

* * *

Tym razem Momoi musiała się napracować, by zdobyć informacje o nowym karnym zadaniu. Midorin jakby na złość zamilkł i nie odbierał od niej telefonów, a Tetsu-kun nigdy nie odbierał telefonów, zdecydowanie preferując smsy. Wściekła na jej byłych podopiecznych, zżerana przez ciekawość i popędzana przez głupiego Dai-chana skontaktowała się już chyba z całą drużyną Seirin i Shuutoku i dalej niczego się nie dowiedziała... Ostatnim podejściem był niejaki Takao Kazunari. Facet, o którym całe Shuutoku żartowało, że przylepił się do ich asa jak rzep do psiego ogona.

Wbiła numer w swój telefon, wzięła głęboki wdech i pod zirytowanym już spojrzeniem swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, zadzwoniła.

Beep, beep...

- Moshi, moshi... – Rozbawiony męski głos rozbrzmiał w słuchawce. Czujne ucho Momoi wychwyciło w tle zirytowany głos Midorina oraz pozornie spokojny glos jej ukochanego Tetsu-kuna. Głos, w którym jednak doskonale wychwyciła rozbawienie.

- Konnichi wa, nazywam się Momoi Satsuki i jestem poprzednią menadżerką Midorimy-kun. Dodzwoniłam się do Takao-kuna? – Czego by o niej w poprzednich latach, w Teiko, czy obecnie w Touou nie mówili, zdecydowanie potrafiła przybrać profesjonalny, uprzejmy ton.

- Dokładnie. W czym mogę pomóc Momoi-san? – Na to pytanie głosy w tle natychmiast ucichły. Na krótko, gdyż już po chwili usłyszała prawie paniczny krzyk Midorina.

- Nie mów jej! – To tylko pobudziło jej ciekawość.

- Chłopcy z pokolenia cudów założyli się między sobą o zwycięstwo w obecnych meczach. Dlatego dzwonię z pytaniem o karne zadanie Midorimy-kuna. – W dalszym ciągu mówiła cicho i spokojnie. Normalnie jak nie ona.

- A tak... Tecchan... – Takao zaczął wesoło, gdy ją tknęło...

- Tecchan? – Powtórzyła lodowato. – O kim mówisz Takao-kun?

- Tecchan? – Oszołomionym głosem powtórzył po niej Aomine. W życiu by nie pomyślał, że ktoś zbliży się do Tetsui bardziej niż on sam. A tu proszę... – Tecchan?! – Powtórzył zirytowany... Tetsu jest jego!

- Nooo... Kuroko Tetsuya. Tecchan. – Wyjaśnił wesoło Takao, powodując tym samym, że szlag ją trafił... Tak się spoufalać z Tetsu-kunem. – Jako karę zażyczył sobie, by Shin-chan był miły dla asa Seirin przez jakiś czas.

- Shin-chan? – Powtórzyła słabo, patrząc rozbawionym wzrokiem na podsłuchującego Aomine. Ten parsknął tylko śmiechem na to zdrobnienie Midorimy.

- Mówiłem, żebyś jej nie mówił Takao! – Wściekle krzyknął Midorima.

- Spokojnie Midorima-kun. – Natychmiast uspokoił go Kuroko. Zawsze podziwiała jego talent do uspakajania chłopaków z drużyny. – W końcu obiecaliście się informować o karach.

- Też tam byłeś. – Syknął w odpowiedzi zirytowany zielonowłosy. Momoi mogła z łatwością zobaczyć, że w tej chwili ich shooting guard poprawia okulary.

- Ja się nie odzywałem. – Wytknął mu głos Tetsu-kuna. – A tak po za tym ciesz się, że nie kazałem ci zmienić się w kota. – Nawet pomimo całej tej dzielącej ich odległości wyczuła obrzydzenie Midorina do takiego pomysłu.

- Tak więc wybacz, ale lecę do moich słodkich Shin-chana i Tecchana. – Roześmiał się złośliwie Kazunari kończąc połączenie.

- W następnym meczu zniszczymy Shuutoku. – Zapowiedziała w kierunku Dai-chana i wysłała trzy wiadomości do pozostałych uczestników zakładu. „**Wygrał Tetsu-kun. Kara – uprzejmość dla asa Seirin. Jest aż tak wkurzający?**"

* * *

Kise właśnie wracał z kolejnego z serii morderczych treningów, zafundowanych im przez ich trenera, po przegranej z Kurokocchim, gdy usłyszał dźwięk dzwonka, który ustawił na swoją starą drużynę. Był tym tak zdziwiony, że pomimo swojej niechęci do pisania i czytania smsów natychmiast go odebrał... I natychmiast parsknął szaleńczym śmiechem, oglądał ten mecz. Widział, jak oboje się nie znoszą... Gdy tylko się względnie uspokoił wszedł w menu tworzenia wiadomości i odpisał – tak samo jak Momoi wybierając oprócz niej jeszcze Akashiego i Murasakibarę. W odpowiedzi było tylko jedno słowo - „**Tak**". Jedno proste słowo. A tyle radości.

* * *

- Mecz już jutro Dai-chan. – Pisnęła zadowolona Momoi wbiegając do auli, w której jak wiedziała chował się Aomine.

- I co w związku z tym? – Znudzony koszykarz przełożył stronę magazynu z swoją ulubioną Mai-chan.

- Wymyśliłeś już zadanie dla Tetsu-kuna? – Podekscytowana spytała wyrywając mu gazetę, pomijając zdegustowanym milczeniem jej treść.

- Nie. To zależy od tego jak będzie grał. – Odmruknął, nawet nie fatygując się, by próbować wyrwać jej magazyn. Jak ta kobieta się uczepi, to koniec. – Czego chcesz?

- No boo... – Zarumieniła się i zaczęła wyłamywać sobie palce. Naprawdę ciężko było o to poprosić.

- Bo? – Uniósł brew.

- No bo chciałabym, byś-jako-zadanie-wyznaczył-Tetsu-kunowi-randkę-ze- mną. – Wypaliła jednym ciągiem i wlepiła w Aomine swoje najlepsze błagalne spojrzenie.

- Co byś chciała? – Powtórzył nie dowierzając własnym uszom.

- Jak wygrasz, niech Tetsu-kun pójdzie ze mną na randkę. – Powtórzyła spuszczając wzrok i wpatrując się w swoje buty.

- Czego byście o mnie nie mówili, nie jestem aż tak okrutny. – Odpowiedział natychmiast, parskając śmiechem... – Ale poddałaś mi całkiem niezły pomysł. – _Randka nie brzmi tak źle._

- Dai-chan! Jak możesz? Łapy precz od Tetsu-kuna! – _On jest mój! Mój! Mój! Mój!_

- Tak, tak... Odejdź kobieto. – _To się okaże._

* * *

- Zniszcz ich! – Aida krzyknęła wypuszczając Kagamiego na boisko.

- Tak jest!

- O to chodzi, daj z siebie wszystko. – Aomine pojawił się jakby znikąd od razu wieszając się na barku czerwonowłsoego. – Abyś choć na chwilę mnie zajął.

- Aomine! – Kagami wrzasnął wściekle, wyrywając się.

- W końcu się pojawiłeś? – Imayoshi uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Szybko się przebierz i na boisko!

- Co? Ale przecież wygrywacie. – Aomine mruknął zniechęcony, patrząc na dzisięciopunktową różnicę.

- Nie, musisz zagrać – trener Touou stanowczo wysłał swojego asa na boisko.

- W porządku – Aomine rzucił swoje rzeczy i bez niczego wszedł na boisko. – W takim razie. Zaczynamy.

- Zmiana zawodników! Akademia Touou – sędzia wygłosił swój komunikat... I wtedy mecz praktycznie się zakończył.

- Hej Tetsu, dobrze cię znowu widzieć. – _Gotowy na naszą część zakładu?_ – Byłem ciekaw, jakim wyrazem twarzy mnie powitasz. – _Swojego byłego partnera... Na wielu płaszczyznach._ – Ten mi się podoba. Jesteś chyba gotowy. – _Dasz radę grać przeciwko mnie? Może inaczej – dasz radę choć próbować wygrać ten zakład?_

- Tak, obiecałem coś Momoi-san. – _I sobie. Nie chcę wiedzieć co dla mnie wymyśliłeś._

- Chyba wiem do czego zmierzasz, ale będziesz musiał pokazać to swoją grą. – _Satsuki ciebie też w to wciągnęła? To w sumie miłe, że aż tak się o mnie troszczysz._ – Tak, czy inaczej. Powiedz to, kiedy mnie pokonasz. – _Może w przyszłym życiu... Jak myślisz Tetsu?_

- Hai. – _Jak będzie trzeba._

- Jeżeli jesteś w stanie. – _Nie mogę się doczekać końca meczu._

- Przygotuj się, zaraz sam się o tym przekonasz – Kagami warknął wściekle, po raz kolejny czując się wykluczony z rozmów między członkami pokolenia cudów.

* * *

- Co? Już koniec? A chciałem zdobyć jeszcze jednego kosza przed końcem. Co to ma być? – _W końcu oboje wiemy, że to ja wygram ten mecz, prawda Tetsu?_ – Ech... Choć i tak nie jest najgorzej. Z dziesięcioma punktami w tyle myślałem, że musicie być do bani, ale jesteście całkiem nieźli. – _Naprawdę sądziłem, że schowasz się w słabej szkole Tetsu. A ty rzucasz nam jednak wyzwanie? Zaskoczyłeś mnie malutki._

- Aomine gnojku daj z siebie więcej... – Wakamatsu naskoczył na jak zwykle nie starającego się dostatecznie w jego mniemaniu zawodnika.

- Huh? Nie wydaje mi się, jestem zmęczony. Chociaż... Może jednak zdołam wykrzesać z siebie trochę więcej w drugiej połowie. – _Cieszysz się Tetsu? Wszystko dla ciebie._

* * *

- Naprawdę jest inaczej, kiedy zaczynasz grać. – _Nawet ta twoja marna drużyna to zauważyła. Nie mogą grać z nami bez ciebie... Nie, żeby w tym przypadku twoja obecność cokolwiek zmieniała. Dla nich. Ja tylko jeszcze bardziej chcę wygrać. _– Wciąż jesteś taki sam Tetsu. Nic się nie zmieniłeś od gimnazjum. Naprawdę nic. – _Wciąż słaby i potrzebujący pomocy silniejszych graczy. A jednak nigdy nie przyjmujesz tej pomocy w pełni, prawda? Twoja duma ci na to nie pozwala. Eeech... Chyba powinienem pomóc ci zrozumieć, że ta duma powinna być proporcjonalna do siły. _– Jestem rozczarowany. – _Nie martw się. Dam ci motywację do wygrania następnego meczu. Cieszysz się?_ – Wciąż myślisz, że możesz mnie pokonać?

- Oczywiście, że tak. – _Inaczej by mnie tu nie było. Po za tym naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć co wymyśliłeś._ – To moja koszykówka. – _Coś, co wszyscy szanowaliście, ale nikt z was nie rozumiał. Przynajmniej na początku. Później już tylko nie rozumieliście._

- Teraz mamy szansę! Ignite pass! – Izuki krzyknął widząc dziurę w formacji Touou. Podanie poleciało przez boisko, by zostać złapanym przez Ka... Nie. To podanie przechwycił Aomine.

- Jak myślisz, to złapał najwięcej twoich podań? – _To był nasz popisowy numer Tetsu. Wszyscy go pamiętamy._

- ... – _Nie poddam się. Nie przegram. Nie bez walki._

- Smutne. – _Choć nie powiem, że nie podoba mi się widok ciebie na kolanach._ – Nic się nie zmieniłeś od gimnazjum. – _Tak samo naiwny._ – Nic się nie poprawiłeś. – _Tak samo słaby._ – Akashi miał rację. Twoja koszykówka nigdy nie wygra. – _Pamiętasz ten dzień? A przecież każdy z nas chciał dać ci motywację do poprawy... A ty uciekłeś._

* * *

- To skończyło się szybciej niż przypuszczałem. – _Naprawdę sądziłem, że będziesz trudniejszym przeciwnikiem. Jakim cudem pokonałeś Kise i Midorimę? _– To już koniec. Twoje specjalne podanie nie zadziałało, nie masz już sił, a twoje światło już znikło. –_ Cień jest tym głębszy im silniejsze jest światło. Szkoda tylko, że twoim przeciwnikiem jest twoje prawowite światło, Tetsu. _– Twoje misdirection też przestało już działać. Teraz, jesteś gorszy od przeciętnego zawodnika. – _Za pomocą swego talentu prawdopodobnie mógłbyś zmierzyć się z każdym z nas. Ale nigdy. Ale to nigdy nie wygrasz ze mną. Znam cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny Tetsu._ – Nie ma czegoś takiego jak cudowny powrót w koszykówce. – _Powinieneś to wiedzieć lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Przecież grałeś wtedy z nami._ – Wygrałem, Tetsu. – _Szykuj się. Już niedługo spędzimy razem trochę czasu._

- To jeszcze nie koniec. Szansa na wygraną wynosi 0% tylko wtedy, kiedy wszyscy zawodnicy się poddadzą. Nieważne jak śle to wygląda, nigdy nie dopuszczę do tych 0%. – _Mowy nie ma, bym przyjął na siebie to zadanie dobrowolnie. Powinieneś znać mnie lepiej... partnerze. _- Dlatego się nie poddam!

- Przyznam wam jedno. Łatwo się nie poddajecie. – _I o dziwo dotyczy to nie tylko ciebie. Cała ta twoja słaba drużynka... Cóż, porozmawiamy, gdy będę odbierał nagrodę..._

* * *

- Tetsu-kun, Tetsu-kun. – Cała drużyna wzdrygnęła się widząc różowe włosy menedżerki Touou.

- O co chodzi Momoi-san?

- Dai-chan kazał ci przekazać, że w ramach kary masz u niego zanocować dzisiaj. Jak w gimnazjum. – Nadąsana przekazała „karę" Kuroko, przeoczając wzdrygnięcie się niebieskookiego.


	5. Zakład 4

_Nie wiem co to jest. W początkowych planach miał być tylko pierwszy akapit i jakieś rozbudowanie obozu szkoleniowego oraz Inter High, ale..._

_No właśnie owo sławetne "ale". Okazało się, że nie da rady pisać na wykładach - wormsy i wisielec są zbyt absorbujące, a więc z weną zmagam się tylko w domu. I to jest tego cena. Postaram się, by następny chapek był szybciej i by był bardziej... No taki bardziej mój ;)_

* * *

Dzień po meczu... po porażce z Touou drużyna Seirin miała wolne. Co oznaczało, że zamiast kolejnego meczu musieli skupić się na treningu i próbach podniesienia własnej samooceny... Przywrócenia woli walki. Zdecydowanie nie pomógł w tym fakt, że Kuroko nie pojawił się na treningu i odmówił kontaktu z kimkolwiek twierdząc, że jest chory.

Kagami poszedł nawet pod jego dom, aby tylko „pocałować klamkę". Wydawało się, że w domu nie ma nawet Nigou, jednak coś… Jakieś przeczucie mówiło mu, że coś jest nie tak. Że Kuroko jest w domu, ale wcale nie jest chory… Już wcześniej Kise wyjaśnił mu o co chodzi z tym zakładem i teraz jego myśli mogły krążyć tylko wokół jednego zdania „co ten dupek mu zrobił?"

* * *

Po druzgocącej przegranej z Touou nikogo w zespole Seirin nie zdziwiła porażka w pozostałych dwóch meczach… Może, gdyby Touou zostawili im na koniec to udałoby im się przejść dalej, ale tak?

Mieli więcej czasu i zapału trenera do treningu.

Obóz szkoleniowy? To nie brzmi tak źle.

Obóz szkoleniowy z Shuutoku? To brzmi o wiele gorzej.

Dodajmy jeszcze do tego fakt, że podczas obozu mają zostać rozegrane trzy mecze i otrzymujemy Kuroko z bardzo, bardzo złymi przeczuciami… Szczególnie po odkryciu, że Kagami ma swój osobny, polegający na bieganiu trening.

* * *

Pierwszy mecz – zwycięstwo Shuutoku.

Zadanie – posiadanie przy sobie swojego szczęśliwego przedmiotu – okularów. Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że Hyuuga stanowczo odmówił pożyczenia swoich, więc skończyło się na dniu w towarzystwie Midorimy. O dziwo dzień ten przebiegł bez większych zgrzytów. Oprócz docinków Takao, ale…

Z pewnym zdziwieniem Kuroko musiał zauważyć, że polubił wygadanego rozgrywającego, więc zadanie po tym meczu było całkiem znośne. By nie rzec, iż miłe.

* * *

Drugi mecz – ponownie zwycięstwo Shuutoku.

Zadanie – randka. Taka najprawdziwsza… Bez znikania w trakcie, czy innych sztuczek.

Randka.

W uszach Kuroko to brzmiało prawie jak wyrok. W końcu na randkach się przytula, całuje i robi inne rzeczy, których on z Midorimą robić nie chciał. No, ale słowo się rzekło, a mecz przegrało…

A więc randka. Z Midorimą Shintarou. Naczelnym tsundere starej drużyny Teiko.

W teorii to zadanie nie różniło się zbytnio od poprzedniego. Brakowało tylko Takao. Czyli osoby, dzięki której Kuroko i Midorima mogli rozmawiać na tematy inne od koszykówki. A warto zauważyć, że i koszykówka nie była dla nich najbezpieczniejszym tematem.

Przeżyte.

Z trudem. Ale przeżyte.

* * *

Trzeci mecz – po raz kolejny – zwycięstwo Shuutoku.

Równo z końcowym gwizdkiem Kuroko poczuł nieodpartą chęć walenia głową w ścianę… Cóż tym razem wymyśli Midorima?

To było najdziwniejsze zadanie, jakie Kuroko usłyszał w swoim calutkim jakże dłuuugim życiu. Mianowicie miał się uśmiechnąć – szczerze.

Gdy w końcu, po wielu próbach udało mu się to zrobić mógł już tylko odetchnąć z ulgą. To koniec. Aż do Winter Cup.

* * *

Oglądał mecz Kaijo z Touou… Mecz, w którym Kise prawie wygrał. Mecz, po którym mógł tylko zazdrościć Kise. Aomine wziął go na poważnie, a to oznacza, że jego kara będzie w miarę lekka i przyjemna. Oczywiście jak na pomysłowość, bądź jej brak byłego asa Teiko. Krótko po meczu dostał wiadomość od Momoi.

„**Touou x Kaijo. Przegrał Ki-chan. Zadanie – obiad u mnie.**"

Zmienił zdanie – to zadanie było gorsze od tego co Aomine wybrał dla niego. Dużo gorsze.

Później dostał kolejne dwie wiadomości.

„**Rakuzan x Yosen. Przegrał Mukkun. Mukkun i Akashi-kun nie grali w meczu. Bez zadania.**"

Oraz

„**Rakuzan x Touou. Przegrał Dai-chan. Dai-chan i Akashi-kun nie grali w meczu. Bez zadania.**"

Tego dnia Kuroko powiesił kartkę na ścianie pokoju. „**Sezon dopiero się rozpoczął**"


End file.
